cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermann von Salza
Generalmajor (a.D.) Dip.-Pol. Hermann Markgraf von Salza RKT MdRs. (b. 1962) is the current Chancellor of the New German Reich. He is the Head of Government, and during wartime Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Reichswehr. He is the current Chairman of the Party of the German Realm. Early Life and Military Career Hermann von Salza was born in Bad Kreuznach, Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany, the third son of Artur von Salza, a construction company owner and Olivia von Salza (nee Dornbusch). Artur von Salza had been born in Königsberg, East Prussia. His father had been killed on the Eastern Front fighting the Russians. Both he and his mother had suffered the brutality of the occupying Soviet forces at the end of the war, and were subsequently forcibly deported to the west. These experiences had alasting effect on the elder von Salza, which in turn was passed to his sons. Hermann von Salza completed his Arbitur at the Lina-Hilger-Gymnasium in 1979, and was accepted for training as a professional officer of the German Army. *1979 Began training as a armoured forces officer *1981 Studied Political Science at the University of the Armed Forces in Hamburg *1984 Platoon officer and company commander in the Panzer Bataillon 194 in Münster-Handorf *1992 General staff training at the Staff College in Hamburg *1994 Junior Operations Officer in I Corps in Munster *1996 Participants in the U.S. Army Command and General Staff Course at Fort Leavenworth / Kansas / USA *1997 Staff Offficer in the Federal Ministry of Defence in the Joint Staff of the Armed Forces (Fü S IV 1) in Bonn *1999 Commander of Panzer Battalion 194 in Münster-Handorf *2001 Commander Armoured Infantry Brigade 19. *2002 Posted to the Federal Ministry of Defence Planning Staff, as head of mission planning in the guiding center of Bw in Bonn *2004 Commander 7th Panzer Division. As part of the downsizing of the Army in the post-Cold War world, 7th Panzer Division was disbanded on the 30th September 2006. At the same time Generalmajor Hermann von Salza retired from military service. Post Army Herman von Salza's father had been a lifelong member of the Bund der Vertriebenen (Federation of Expellees - BdV) which represented the interests of Germans who either fled their homes in parts of Central and Eastern Europe, or were forcibly expelled following World War II, and had risen to become its Chairman in 2000. Hermann had also been actively involved including during his military service. With his fathers death in in 2005, Hermann von Salza was elected Chairman in his place. The organisation in Germany had been steadily declining in numbers since 1995, as Russia began allowng the expellees to settle in the Kaliningrad Oblast (the old Northern East Prussia) to replace its dwindling Russian, Ukrainian and other former Soviet minority populations who were returning to their newly independant nations. Hermann von Salza and his family left Germany in October 2006, to settle in Königsberg. Consolidation of Power The events of Black Monday in September 2006, when total global economic meltdown was achieved, all of the old nations dissolved in disarray. In the Kaliningrad Oblast the now minority Russian adminstration, faced with now support from Moscow at all, was forced to hand over power to the German majority. Hermann von Salza, as Chairman of the BdV, took control and began organising the re-birth of of an old nation, Prussia. In December 2006, the BdV was formally dissolved and new political parties began to evolve in its place, chief of which was the party built around support for Hermann von Salza, the FKP (Free Conservative Party). In the February 2007 elections to the Kaliningrad Duma, the FKP achieved a resounding majority and Hermann von Salza was duly elected leader. In March 2007, the Duma approved a modified version of the Prussian Constitution of 1920, and Hermann on Salza formerly announced the reformation of the Republic of Prussia, together with a programme of re-Germanisation. With Prussia's ever growing sphere of influence, friendly relations were established with other germanic nations formed after 2006 crash. These included the Hanseatic city states, and areas from which Germans had been expelled after the Second Great War (1939-45), but to which the descendants of the expellees had returned. The result of of these relations was the establishment of the Weimar Conference on Reunification, held in the city of Weimar, Freistaat Preussen in March 2016. It was at this conference that the Neue Deutsche Reich was declared and the constitution formally adopted. The conference unamimously endorsed the Prime Minister of Prussia, Hermann von Salza as the new Reichskanzler. International Career Hermann von Salza was formerly a member of the Norden Verein Alliance. Following the disbandment of NoV in the wake if the Continuum-NoV War, after maintaining the NoV AA for as long as possible, he joined many ex-NoV members in the Lone Star Republic under the pseudonym of William B. Travis. In 2009, the LSR merged into the reformed Nordreich. In Nordreich, he has served as Oberst (2ic) and Feldmarschall (Commander) of the former Grossdeutschland Division. He was also a member of the former Althing from January to July 2011. He recieved the title of Markgraf for his services to Nordreich by the former Kaiser, Nemhauser. He was until recently the Feldmarschall of the Tyr Division, the military wing of the Nordland University. Awards Nordreich *Knights Cross of the Iron Cross *Iron Cross 2nd Class x 2 *Iron Cross 3rd Class *Wound Badge in Gold *Wound Badge in Bronze x 2 *Nuclear Wound Badge Links *Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Politicians Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Politics of Prussia Category:Leaders